Talk:Samurai Warriors (series)
Images Songs and monlogues :Yukimura, Mitsunari, Kanetsugu duet :Fanvideo to the Yukimura, Mitsunari, Kanetsugu song :Bushou Matsuri monologues :Mitsunari Kiyomasa duet :Yukimura solo song :Muneshige song :Oichi and Nagamasa duet Since the niconico users put up the lyrics, I can translate it. So should we or no? I might in time, depends if people want them. Sake neko 10:11, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Could you, please? I know, this post was here for quite a long time, but still, lyrics would be good XD. AntonKutovoi :Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see this until just now. D'okay then, someone wants it so it shall be made. Sake neko 17:18, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Japanese fan impressions of the English dub http://www.nicovideo.jp/tag/無双北米版 Masamune fans thinks it's funny how he cheers in his ending, even the uploader made a comment about it: ホ━━━━ヽ(*ﾟ∀ﾟ*)ﾉ━━━━ゥ!!!!! Well, for anyone who wants it and has a niconico account. It's neat to see their reactions to certain lines and vocal deliveries. Sake neko 19:06, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Good to see they liked. I also think SW2 has the best VAs (from musou series) ever! i think it's even better than the japanese one. Mizunoryu 14:41, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I would happily agree to that statement, except I think Warriors: Legends of Troy or even Gundam Musou's English voice acting outclasses it. If we're talking about just the Samurai Warriors series, then I think so too for the most part. I was sad to hear SW3 dubbed with the WO voice actors; couldn't really get used to them. Katsuie, Ina, Motochika, Hideyoshi, Noh and Nagamasa's newer voices were especially irksome to me for some reason. Sake neko 21:43, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Info Does anybody know from where this article was made? I'd like to "write" something about ir on Portuguese Wikipedia. Mizunoryu 14:14, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :English notes regarding series move to Nintendo. :The rest about the series' origins is in Japanese. :For the "biggest request" note. :For the "biggest request" note. :Additional "like Nobunaga's Ambition" note. :And an episode of Neoroma & Musou for little, tiny mentions. There was more sites I used, but those were the biggies that I can think of right now. If you want to find more interviews and what have you, a Japanese Google search never hurt. Sake neko 15:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : ::Wow! Thanks! You helped me a lot! Mizunoryu 01:45, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Sengoku Musou vs Sengoku BASARA http://msuxbsr.sengoku-jidai.com/ In short, this page compares how much Basara rips off the SW series and other Musou franchises and includes Capcom's miscellaneous marketing ploys to deter from Koei. I don't have a problem with the similarities between the two franchises personally. I mostly despise the blatant sleaziness and arrogance of Basara's producer who insists that he is the mastermind for everything which happens in Basara and how he plugs himself everywhere, even into series's merchandise, like he's the only reason why people like the series. Some Basara fans might think this is a form of trolling, however, so putting it here for anyone who is curious. Sake neko (talk) 23:39, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Unique NPCS Shouldn't Masayuki Sanada count as a SW4 UNPC but if you say he looks too much like Hediyori Toyotomi then shouldn't Hediyori not count as a UNPC? Also on a side note can anyone link me to Takakane Hironaka's design.